<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>James thoughts by Sa1989</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27013795">James thoughts</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sa1989/pseuds/Sa1989'>Sa1989</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Hollyoaks</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Gen, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 04:14:22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>276</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27013795</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sa1989/pseuds/Sa1989</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>A missing scene from tonight’s e4 episode</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>James thoughts</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Let me know what you think please</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">I go to pour myself a glass of wine but my hand is shaking so bad I drop the bottle. I hear it smashing as it hits the floor and I jump, I can’t believe how shaken I am from pckiss’s visit. I grab the bin and start cleaning up the mess the wine made but have a flash of memory back to a Father’s Day so long ago. I had spilled milk on the kitchen floor and Mac had completely lost it. That day was one of the worst of my life, it made me feel so scared and alone. I shake my head trying to clear my mind of memories of Mac and that day while finishing cleaning up the wine. Afterwards I go to put on some music and try to figure out what to do about kiss if I do anything. I know cops protect their own so without proof they won’t listen to me. Hopelessness hits me at this thought because kiss was right about nobody believing me over that bastard and who knows what he has planned next. Then I hear a voice telling me that I am nothing and that I am pathetic. I recognise that voice, it’s Mac. I have spent years trying to block his voice out but now it’s back with full force along with pc kiss’s voice. I close my eyes in pain as I close my eyes in pain then it hits me there’s one person who will believe me because he knows me better then anyone, I mean he believed me about Mac without question so why wouldn’t he believe me now</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>